


Fear Toxin

by Here_Be_Hyperfixations



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy Angst, Good Boyfriend Kyle Rayner, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Light Angst, M/M, extremely self indulgent, fear toxin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Hyperfixations/pseuds/Here_Be_Hyperfixations
Summary: After a disastrous patrol involving fear toxin, Kyle finds himself cradling an injured and panicking vigilante.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Kyle Rayner & Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 241





	Fear Toxin

This…definitely wasn’t what Kyle had planned for the night when he visited Gotham. He had finally returned from Oa, finally been able to visit his secret lover for the first time in months. He had planned on having a quiet evening with Jason, maybe a movie night with some greasy takeout and cuddling before collapsing into bed, if they didn’t end up falling asleep on the couch.

Instead he sat on the sofa with his partner shaking between his legs, Kyle hunched over him and running a hand through sweat soaked hair. Jason’s arms were bound wrist-to-elbow behind his back with green light to prevent him from further scratching up his bloodied skin, and his wide eyes glowed a toxic Lazarus green.

It had been an emergency call.

The bats had needed all-hands-on-deck to handle the latest Arkham breakout and Jay had rushed over like he always did and had probably gotten a face full of fear gas for his efforts… Kyle shook his head, leaning further down to brush his nose against Jason’s cheek.

He couldn’t think like that…Jay loved his messed-up family, and they were finally, finally starting to care about him again. Like they should have been since he came back…

His thoughts were interrupted by a particularly loud sob as Jay shoved his face into the crook of Kyle’s neck. That’s right, he had a more pressing issue to deal with than his love’s shitty family.

Kyle tugged Jason’s stiff body upward, allowing the vigilante to crawl onto the couch and into his lap. The moment he had settled, Jay’s body went completely loose, so pliant it would probably be impossible to move him later. Jason’s eyes were filled with tears and he kept making soft whines in-between sobbed apologies and choked gasps. He was trembling hard enough that he was practically vibrating, a sickly pallor erasing any color from his skin. The Green Lantern held him, rocking back and forth while whispering soft reassurances and sweet nothings into his ears. Kyle nuzzled his love and ran small kisses over his freckles.

His arms were steady, looped around the vigilante and caging him to his chest, but not nearly as tight as he would have liked. Kyle wanted to crush Jason’s body against his own. He wanted his partner to feel safe in his arms, wanted to hold on tight and never let go, but he was unwilling to risk restricting his hiccupped breathing.

The minutes slowly ticked by with Jason’s condition not seeming to get any better. Whatever had happened, it had triggered a bad episode…a really bad episode.

The ones closest to Jason called them Lazarus flashbacks.

They were when Jason had flashbacks to his time being controlled by the green waters of the pit. They were when he thought he had to fight against the madness again, keep it from flooding his thoughts and staining the world a sickly, psychedelic green. Jason was never a danger to others though, instead he was a danger to himself. What the bats never realized was just how hard he had fought against the madness, how he tried to tear himself apart just to prevent himself from hurting them.

The numerous bloodied scratches racing up his arms were proof.

Kyle just kept quietly shushing him, nuzzling, and kissing any skin that he could find. He wanted desperately to get Jason to shed his body armor, but the vigilante was far too out of it to do so. The only piece he had been able to get off was the partially shattered signature red helmet. Instead he just continued rocking him until Jason’s movement suddenly went deathly still, a hitched breath pulling Kyle from his thoughts.

There was a very deliberate thunk of footsteps from the balcony outside the living room, where they currently were. A large black bat-shaped shadow opened the glass doors and stepped inside.

Kyle didn’t even turn to look at the intruder…there was no point, he knew it was the Bat. He could feel the glower studying him, trying to piece together why a Green Lantern of all people had his second son quivering in his lap. He looked for all the world like a fish out of water, mouth slightly opening before closing again, teeth grinding together, his fists clenched at his sides.

“What the fuck happened tonight Bats…”

He flinched, almost taking a step back. Good, Kyle thought, let him be the one without a clue for once. The lantern had to stop the corners of his lips from twitching upward.

The Bat cleared his throat, regaining his composure.

“There was a mass breakout from Arkham…mission went bad, Hood took a face full of concentrated fear toxin while backing up Spoiler and Red Robin…looks like Scarecrow was gunning for him from the beginning…”

Kyle cursed, pulling his now almost catatonic partner further into his grip.

“I’m assuming you have the antidote?”

“We have the antidote for the normal strain, the one Hoo-”

“For fuck sake, use his name…”

“The one Jason was exposed to is…much more potent…he shouldn’t even be alive right now…” Kyle could feel the analyzing stare, the one Bat only used when dealing with something that made him uncomfortable…something he didn’t understand and something he didn’t control, and it sure as hell wasn’t directed at the lantern at the moment.

“But it still might work, right?”, Kyle growled.

“Hopefully. I’d prefer to have him back at the cave though…just in case.”

“Oh fuck you”

“Rayner-”

“No. NO. I’m fucking done with your holier than thou bullshit. Just give him the fucking antidote and leave. You’ve done enough to him already.” Kyle’s hand fell to the scar on Jason’s neck as he pulled him even closer.

That seemed to sober the Bat, his tense shoulders dropping in defeat. With a deep, aching sign, he pulled his cowl down and stepped towards his catatonic son. He knelt next in front of Kyle, removing a syringe and a small vial from his cloak.

“I need to inject this into his arm,” Batman explained as he filled the syringe, “remove his restraints.”

Kyle allowed the green constructs to fade out, Jason’s arms falling limply to his sides, slick with blood and sweat. The Dark Knight’s breath hitched, and his trembling hands nearly dropped syringe. He quickly recovered, squaring his shoulders as he took gingerly took ahold of his son’s battered arm. The needle was quickly inserted with no reaction, and the Bat slowly pushed the plunger. It was over as quickly as it started. Jason’s eyes fluttered closed as the antidote took effect, easing whatever horrors were plaguing his mind.

“Oh, Jaylad…” His voice was small and choked as he rubbed the lacerations on Jason’s skin. He gripped his son’s hand and pulled it against his lips, muffling a small and oh so quiet sob. Kyle simply observed, unwilling to interrupt a father’s grief, no matter how much he hated him. With a final kiss to his hand, the Bat stood, pulled on his cowl, and turned towards the still open balcony door.

“The antidote’s mixed with a sedative. With his biology, it should last a few hours,” he cleared his throat, “When he wakes up, have him call us…” And with that, the Bat was gone, slipping silently out into the night.

Jason’s breathing had evened out into the long, deep breathes of sleep, and Kyle took the opportunity to slip out from under him, laying his love down on the sofa. He quietly moved to the bathroom and retrieved the med kit stashed under the sink.

Kyle quickly returned to Jason’s side, soaked a cloth in disinfectant and carefully cleaned his arms. He stitched up the deeper scratches before wrapping bandages around each appendage.

With Jason sleeping peacefully, Kyle was able to pull off his leather jacket and body armor, being careful with each concealed weapon. Once the vigilante was in more comfortable clothing (a pair of Wonder Woman sweatpants and an old graphic tee), Kyle laid himself on the sofa, Jason’s head over his heartbeat.


End file.
